PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goals of Core C are to provide research training and carry out other education-related missions of the MDCRC. In particular, Core C will support two Medical Student Fellowships, a Postdoctoral Fellowship, a Post-Baccalaureate Research Internship, and an Undergraduate Research Fellowship. The medical and postdoctoral fellows and the intern will be mentored by both Core Co-Directors (Drs. Campbell and Mathews), and the undergraduate fellow will be mentored by one of them. The educational efforts of the Center are vital because there is an urgent need for basic scientists and clinicians who can partner to develop and test muscular dystrophy therapies. By establishing the Medical Student Fellowship, we will train the next generation of neurologists in translational research related to muscular dystrophy. This full- time fellowship will enable two medical students per year to participate in all aspects of the MDCRC, including: care of muscular dystrophy patients in the neuromuscular disease clinics; clinical evaluation of patients participating in Project 2, under the supervision of Dr. Mathews; evaluation of muscle biopsies with Dr. Steven Moore; and study patient cells in Dr. Campbell's laboratory. Finally, these students will present their findings from interesting cases at the Neuromuscular Disease Conference once a month. The Postdoctoral Research Fellowship will train scientists in the basic research of muscular dystrophy, by providing a PhD, MD, or MD/PhD graduate with an intensive research experience in Dr. Campbell?s laboratory. This experience will be complemented by observation of patient care in a clinical setting, enhancing the fellow?s understanding and appreciation of the clinical side of translational research. The Post-Baccalaureate Research Internship is designed to encourage recent college graduates interested in pursuing graduate degrees to move into translational science by providing a one-year intensive research experience in an MDCRC laboratory before s/he enters graduate school. The Undergraduate Research Fellowship has a similar purpose, but will go to students who are still enrolled at the University of Iowa; these individuals will work closely with a postdoctoral advisor in an MDCRC laboratory. Finally, the Iowa MDCRC will continue its tradition of involving patients and patient advocates in the Center, with a two-day conference hosted by Core A and Project 2 and tours of Center laboratories for patients and their families hosted by Core C. The goal of the conference is to educate the patients about ongoing translational research in the MDCRC and provide a forum where they can ask questions concerning muscular dystrophy research. This conference will serve as an excellent training opportunity for the current Wellstone fellows and intern, all of whom will participate in the conference. Through these activities, Core C will accelerate the education mission of the MDCRC, and provide a vibrant training environment for clinician scientists.